


let the bells ring on a fool's holiday

by inkedaffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Santa, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall is hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedaffection/pseuds/inkedaffection
Summary: It has been four months ever since Harry and Louis ended their relationship, but it's nearly impossible for Harry to get over Louis when the said lad himself is Harry's colleague. Thanks to that, misery and heartache tag along with Harry during the holiday season. But with the magic of Christmas and perhaps the permission of the fates, Harry gets his merry little Christmas and the best gift of all.





	let the bells ring on a fool's holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's a little something to intensify your Christmas spirit! Apologies in advance for the mistakes, and I hope you enjoy reading this. Merry Christmas!

Harry could not concentrate on a word the man in front was saying. The said man was Niall Horan – the son of the company’s owner, who also happened to be a super chill and laid-back guy despite being one of the higher-ups. As of now, chosen workers were gathered in the conference room for the discussion of the upcoming, traditional, week-long Christmas celebration, headed, of course, by Niall.

In all honesty, Harry wasn’t usually like this. He even felt flattered and lucky to be one of the chosen ones to work alongside Niall for the party and stuff, but he just couldn’t find the will to listen. It’s just that… Louis Tomlinson sitting a few meters away from him didn’t help at all.

Harry loved watching Louis like this. Harry loved seeing the crinkles underneath Louis’ eyes appear every time Niall made a joke or when Louis simply let his blue eyes wander around the room whilst clicking a pen. Then it all came flooding back to Harry. Harry suddenly remembered those ocean-blue eyes staring back at him, glazed but sated. He remembered the visibility of those same happy crinkles as Louis leaned towards him to put their foreheads together.  There was so much more of those joyous shared moments that happened in the past years, but all of those turned to dust due to some unknown force of the universe’s crap.

Two years and a half – that’s how long they lasted. Harry thought they would last more, but four months ago happened. And here Harry Styles was, choosing to wallow in his still present heartbreak while staring at the one who caused it, instead of listening to whatever’s been going on in the meeting.  

“Harry! You okay man?”

Harry’s train of sad thoughts was broken by Niall’s words directed at him.

Harry could feel the multitudes of eyes on him. He refused to look at anyone but Niall. Maybe even Louis was looking at him. How embarrassing.

“Hmm, sorry, yeah. What’d you say?”

“Oh, I asked if you have any suggestions for the week. You know, aside from the usual Secret Santa? Like, something grand before the actual party on Saturday?” the standing boy rambled.

Harry tapped his fingers on the table, racking his mind for ideas. And he came up with probably a cute, brilliant idea.

“This may sound so um, sentimental,” Harry started off, finally daring to glance around. Louis was definitely looking now. “Since it’s Christmas, you know, it’s a time of giving, why don’t we go visit an orphanage or summat and make some kids happy?”

There was a chorus of praises regarding the apparent cuteness and uniqueness of Harry’s ideas. Harry felt himself go bashful, so he bit his lip and tried to slump back into his chair. Niall clapped his hands while letting out a whoop.

“Ever the adorable bloke of kindness, ain’t ‘ya, H?” Niall chuckled. “Best one so far. We’ll go with your idea.”

 _That was fast_. Harry returned a smile and said his thanks. The office talked about “Project Horan Helps” – a name that Niall had jokingly gave the Christmas activity Harry had suggested – for a good few minutes, before coming up with the final decisions. The event would be held at around 9AM on the day exactly before the Christmas party, and the place they chose for the surprise would be the Bright Horizons Home for Children – a little orphanage located a few blocks away from the Horan Enterprises building, according to some research.

To be frank, Harry felt very much proud that his idea was approved. He had always wanted to do some act of kindness during the Christmas season, and this was a very fitting opportunity that he could not let go of. Plus, it was the perfect way to let out all the pathetic emotions he had – those which were practically as cold as the winter wonderland blazing outside. Stupid heartbreak.

“As much as I hate to end all this…schmaltzy stuff, let’s talk about the Secret Santa thingy that’ll run all week-long, up ‘til the party!” Niall spoke.

The sound of simultaneous whoops filled the meeting room. Niall explained that the Secret Santa would be done per floor seeing that it might get a bit messy if it would be done as a whole.

Harry internally groaned, because one factor contributing to him not getting over Louis was the fact that Louis Tomlinson also shared the same floor as Harry. What were the twisted games of fate nowadays? 

Niall announced that he would be going per floor to take charge of the activity.  He gave a few reminders once more before allowing everyone in the meeting to go back to their respective floors slash offices.

Later that afternoon, as Harry was doing some paper work, Niall barged into the twelfth floor with an earsplitting grin and a loud greeting of hello. He stood by the door and said, “I come bearing good news!” The twelfth floor workers looked up from their desks to listen.

“Okay, I’ve decided that I’ll be joining the marketing department’s Secret Santa because I fucking love you guys so much!” Niall laughed. “And as you may or may not know, most of my friends are here, no prejudice intended, alright?” (Harry was one of the people who hollered at that.)

Niall went around to hand sheets of paper where the wish list would be written. He also instructed the people to pick a name out of the box’s compartment that said _‘Marketing’_. Niall reached Harry’s space and the Irish lad winked at him. Harry stuck his tongue out in response. He took a sheet from Niall and proceeded to draw a name out of the box. When Niall walked away, Harry unfolded the small piece of paper to reveal Liam Payne’s name. Harry started laughing because Liam Payne was his friend who was an absolute puppy. He couldn’t wait to see what the bloke would ask for.

“So, in case you’re wondering what the hell you’re supposed to do with that blank sheet,” Niall started. “That, my folks, is where you will write the list of things your heart desires. There is no limit to the number of items and the prices of the items you’re gonna write on there. Write down…an Aston Martin for all I care. It’s Christmas, and as Harry Styles said a while back in the meeting, we have to be generous! It is better to give than to receive!”

Everyone clapped at Niall’s little speech before proceeding to mind their own businesses with the wish list. Harry spared a glance at his ex, who was deep in thought. He smiled fondly to himself at what he saw, shook his head, and began writing on the paper. His wish list consisted of mostly practical things like clothes, some random shit from Marks and Spencer (preferably some of their goodies), a new blender to satisfy his fruity smoothie needs, a couple of books that have piqued his interest, and the like. He also didn’t want to go hard on whoever would be his Secret Santa.  

Finally, Niall collected the sheets of paper. Before posting the wad on the bulletin board though, he looked for a specific person’s wish list because when he found it, he started cackling. Niall eventually composed himself and made his way to the floor’s board where he would be posting each of the papers. Once finished, Niall waved at the workers and screamed out, “Bye friends, hope you enjoy this Secret Santa!” Harry smirked.

At the end of office hours, Harry not so discreetly shuffled over to the bulletin board to get a glimpse of Liam’s wish list. But Harry, being the dumb, devastated lad he is, found himself staring at Louis’ paper instead. Harry could feel his heart breaking once again, and his already broken heart probably shattered into a million more pieces when he saw what Louis had written at the end of his wish list – _A customized stuffed animal from Build-A-Bear for cuddles, please._ Harry wanted to cry. He and Louis used to cuddle.

***

Monday came just around the bend, which meant that it was Day 1 of Secret Santa. Harry had gotten Liam some gym shorts as he had wished for, and now Harry was excited to find out what he had gotten from his Secret Santa. He somehow hoped that the one who picked his name was a generous person, seeing that some people were miser when it came to things like this.

Harry arrived at the twelfth floor of the Horan Enterprises and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone was busy doing something and the coast was clear, so Harry dropped his present into the box situated by the entrance. As he turned to make his way towards his table, he bumped into someone. He muttered a soft apology and when he turned to look at who he had stumbled into, he felt his knees go weak. It was Louis. Louis had a small smile on his face, and he had said a soft sorry of his own. Harry couldn’t tell if the smile was genuine or forced but all Harry knew wass that he better escape from this situation before he did something dumb like breaking down.

“Um, uh, hey,” Harry stammered out.

“Dropped your gift by?” Louis asked, nodding towards the box.

“Yeah,” Harry drawled out. “Um, I better…better be off now. Got…some stuff to do, yeah. Bye, it was, um, nice talking to you again, Lou.”

Harry quickly shook his head and realized that the old nickname had slipped out of his mouth. He heard Louis say something along the lines of an affirmative statement, but Harry was too emotionally exhausted to figure out what it was.

When Harry reached his workspace, he collapsed into his chair and groaned. Why must he act like such a fool with a middle school crush when Louis was around? And to make matters worse, Louis and Harry were no more. He should’ve moved on by now, but he just couldn’t. Everything was so daft. In Harry Styles’ life, everything was becoming a joke.

At the end of the day, it was time for the giving out of Secret Santa presents. They were all in a circle as Niall called out names for the claiming. Each and every one of them excitedly opened what he or she had received, and random screams of gratitude were strewn over the four corners of the room.

Harry looked over swiftly at Liam, who looked ecstatic with the simple pair of gym shorts he had bought for the latter. Harry looked down at what he had received and smiled widely. He had gotten some cookies and chocolates from Marks and Spencer. Though simple, he really liked his present, and he had asked for them anyway. Maybe this Secret Santa thing could be a good idea in spite of its mainstream nature. It was a tradition, after all.

The days passed by in a blur. On Day 2, Tuesday, Harry received a box that was quite heavy. It turned out that the contents of the box were 2 books written by Charles Bukowski, who, mind you, was Harry’s favorite author and poet.

Harry got a NutriBullet on Wednesday. It was equivalent to the blender he had written down as a wish. He couldn’t wait to try it out at home and make himself a nice treat consisting of hot chocolate, oats, and winter fruits. Harry also had this strange suspicion that Niall was his Secret Santa. It was reasonable since Niall had posted once on social media about how great the NutriBullet was. But, again, it was just a guess.

On Thursday, Harry’s present was of the lightness. It also happened to be in a Gucci paper bag. Harry could almost scream, but nope, not yet. He took his time peeling off the sticker that sealed the bag. With the bag eventually unsealed, Harry did scream. Well, it was more of a squeal of delight. He had gotten a dark-colored sweater with the traditional red and green stripes at one sleeve. Harry clutched the sweater to his chest. It smelled familiar, somehow like…Louis’ perfume, but he could just be imagining it. Ah, the side-effects of heartbreak. He sighed and as appreciation for the gift, he let out a loud, “Thank you!”

That same Thursday, during the night, Harry decided to drop by at the groceries to buy his fair share of donations and stuff for the next day’s big activity. Harry may also have bought some shit for his lonely self, but no one needed to know that. Of course, Harry’s life was filled with no hints of good luck, so it was no surprise when Louis Tomlinson was there as well. Luckily, Louis was too busy scanning the items in the biscuit aisle so Harry took that as a chance to run to the counters as fast as he could. He made it. He still wanted to cry about Louis though.

***

Sunshine spilled through the large windows of Niall Horan’s office. It was an hour before they had to get to the orphanage, so they gathered around at Niall’s workplace first for the purpose of preparation. Niall decided to hand out the Secret Santa presents so that all the workers that would be participating in the project could go home after the said activity. Harry received something like a bath and body gift set. Two of them, to be exact. One was in the vanilla bean scent, while the other was a winter limited edition sort of thing. But that wasn’t all of it. There was also quite a large bottle of lube, which caused Harry to turn red. Harry was really getting the feeling that Niall was his Secret Santa.

At 9 in the morning, they had arrived at the Bright Horizons Home for Children. Niall talked to the person who ran the place once they had gotten there, and all of them proceeded to prepare before the children were called.

Soon enough, they were up and ready to go. The tables were all set up, steaming food piled on top of them. There were little chairs for the children to sit on, and the worker’s gifts were in one corner. The head of the house finally came out with a bunch of children.

“Hey kids!” Niall greeted. The kids just stared back at him. Niall let out a chuckle and said, “Now, don’t be shy! Who wants to build a snowman?”

A smile crept up on the kids’ faces as they raised their hands shyly. Niall announced that they would be eating first as a little program went on, then they could go approach any of the workers as a buddy for playing in the snow.

Liam, Louis, and some other employees led the children to the seats, and Harry was in charge of handing out the food. Meanwhile, Niall was strumming along to a guitar, belting out to his very own version of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_. Eventually, the kids opened up and were having a good time during the mini show. At one point, Harry found the guts to sing some Christmas carols of his own. They were just workers of the Horan Enterprises and orphans jamming along to songs of the season, getting into the spirit.

After the program, Niall was true to his word and allowed the kids to play. Harry approached a little girl who seemed like she didn’t know where to go. He crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey there,” Harry cooed. The girl gave him a shy smile. “My name’s Harry.”

“Mine’s Jes.”

“Hi Jes. How old are you?”

“M’nine.”

“You’re a lovely girl, aren’t you? Did you wanna go make Frosty real?”

Jes cheered. Harry stood up, took her hand, and led her to a spot where there was a small hill of snow. The duo began getting to work. In the end, Harry and Jes only made a tiny snowman, because they were too caught up in giggles and snowball fights.

“Harry, I’m getting cold!” Jes said, tightening the coat she was clad in. Harry hoisted her up and propped her on his hip, carrying her to where there was a roof. He instructed her to stay there as Harry made his way to the tables. He got two mugs of hot cocoa – one for himself and one for Jes – and walked back to where Jes was sitting quietly on the home’s patio.

“Did you have fun, Jes?” Harry asked, handing her the mug.

Jes nodded and huddled closer to Harry. The pair just watched the children and the employees bustle about in the snow, and Harry found his gaze trailing to where Louis was. He let out a gasp and felt his heart clench at the sight. Louis was with a little boy, not looking more than six years old. The boy was in his lap, and Louis was whispering something into his ear that made the boy giggle.

And Harry just… he felt stunned with the feeling of heartbreak again. He recalled the time he and Louis lay in bed, their legs tangled up, and as Harry drifted off to sleep, Louis kissed his forehead and whispered the words, “I want forever with you.” And seeing Louis now? That’s what forever could look like – them with one of their own, more shared seconds, minutes, hours, days – but that could not happen, forever would not happen, all because of one stupid night in late August. And it still fucking hurt Harry after four months…but his love for Louis Tomlinson walked alongside the pain. He still loved Louis, he still loved Louis, he still loved Louis, damn it.

A hand tugged on the sleeve of Harry’s thick sweater along with a soft, questioning call of his name. Harry turned to the little girl beside him.

“Tell me about him, Harry.”

“About who, love?”

“Him,” Jes said, pointing to where Harry’s intense stare once was.

“Um,” Harry said.

“You kept staring at him,” Jes countered. “Do you like him?”

Harry sighed. “If I’m being honest with myself, well, I love him.”

“So, are you like together?” Jes smiled. “Sorry for being invasive.”

He gave the child a weak smile. “Not anymore. We separated four months ago. I still feel something for him though.”

The smile fell down from Jes’ face and a pout was now seen. “What happened?”

“Life happens, little one, and sometimes things change, and… you know.”

Harry conversed with Jes until sundown fell and it was time to go. They talked mostly about what Harry had dubbed as “The Louis Tragedy” in his mind, and Harry realized his life could have a play written about it by William Shakespeare, perhaps. Well, if the man was still alive anyway. But all things considered, Harry’s life would definitely grab the title of greatest play ever written. It was a mix of comedy (since his life was a joke, yes), tragedy (since he continued to bask in the affliction of his past relationship), and history (since, yeah, there was a history between Louis and him which he badly wanted to erase but at the same time, he continuously wanted to go back to the good old days).  The day ended with lots of photos, children’s genuine happiness, and warm hearts.

Once Harry got home, he didn’t even bother changing. He just jumped into bed wearing the thick masses of clothes and buried his face into his pillow.

 _Louis used to lay here,_ Harry thought. _Shit. I won’t cry, I won’t cry. I refuse to cry over something like this._

But it was too late. Harry thought of his conversation with little Jes earlier, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He hated the fact that their many years together was thrown away all thanks to foolish reasons. Harry hated that both of them had been overcome by stress, and he hated that he had become so dense that time. He hated that he and Louis had fought, that words they didn’t mean were shot against each other. He hated that Louis came the next day, apologized, and said that he couldn’t do it anymore, but they could still be friends. Harry Styles fucking hated that he passed up on that offer and chose to revel in the torment of losing the one that he loved. He hated four months ago. He hated it all. But like he said before, nothing would ever stop him from loving Louis. He missed Louis William Tomlinson so much.

“Stop it, H,” Harry told himself. “It’s the Christmas season. ‘Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, fuck.” He laughed out wetly, wiped his tears. He was going to run himself a nice bath and try out the vanilla bean scented stuff he received during the morning. Then he was going to cram wrapping the remaining presents he would give out during tomorrow’s get-together. Afterwards, Harry was going to lay in bed and watch whatever Christmas special was playing on TV. Yes, he was going to do that and try to stop thinking of Louis for a while.  He’s got it all planned, and maybe it’s going to work out after all. Harry Styles was going to let the Christmas spirit fucking reign.

***

The Horan Enterprises’ yearly Christmas celebration always took place at the building’s social hall. According to Niall, it would be nicer if the party was at the rooftop where you could get a dazzling view of London, especially during the winter night, but then again, it was winter and he did not want his people to freeze to death when it was already so cold inside the structure. The social hall did the party justice nevertheless, with its huge capacity and large windows.

The elevator halted to a stop. Harry stepped out and into the room. The social hall was painted by a red and blue glow – courtesy of the stage lights thing – which gave the room a retro 80s diner feel. The place was decorated with a combination of Christmas lights and fairy lights, along with some wreaths. A Christmas tree also stood in the corner, and the necessary equipment like chairs and tables were all set up nicely. A Christmas tune from the _Punk Goes Christmas_ album played in the background.

Harry saw Niall being carried by a familiar figure – of course, coincidentally, it was no other than his gorgeous ex-lover Louis. He was wearing a ridiculous Santa hat and Christmas sweater, with a bottle of beer clutched in his right hand. Liam was trailing along, probably instructed by Niall to catch him when he falls from Louis’ back. Not minding the scars of the past, Harry waved at them. Niall spotted Harry, hollered, and pointed to Harry’s direction. The three lads made their way towards the waiting boy. Louis harshly, but humorously put Niall down with a giggle.

“Harry!” Niall said, clapping the said lad on the back. “Merry Christmas! Help yourself to the greatness of the food. Oh, and booze!” He cackled again.

Harry gave an amused look. “Is he drunk?” he asked, switching his looks between Louis and Liam.

“Yep,” Louis answered. “You know Niall. Merry Christmas, Harry!”

Harry was taken aback. _Friends,_ Harry repeated in his head. _Friends._ “Merry Christmas, Louis. You too Liam!”

Liam subtly snickered. “Merry Christmas, H! Now, go enjoy yourself before the fun starts!”

Harry took some time eating the food that was prepared because everything tasted great. The booze also helped Harry loosen up. Minutes later, the entertainment did begin, which was fun. Niall was the first one who decided to put on a spontaneous performance. Following in his footsteps were a bunch of Harry’s colleagues whose performances were quite a laugh, since most part of them were drunk. That continued on for an hour or so, while the others decided to dance.

“Marketing department!” Niall said into the microphone. “Marketing department, featuring me! We’re up! Secret Santa time!”

The marketing department of the Horan Enterprises stood up and followed Niall to an empty space in the corner of the room. They sat on the floor, huddled in a circle, clutching their gifts in their hands. Niall was the first one up. He was a bit sober, but not quite.”

“Okay,” Niall commenced. “This dude is a cool dude. A lover of booze like me. Can be considered as my drinking buddy. Um, uh…his name starts with the letter A!”

Every person in the circle laughed and voiced out, “Alex!”

“Righty you are!” Niall cheered. “Come up here, Alex, man. Get your prize!”

Alex stood up and gave Niall a hug as he received his present. He went about to whom he was a Secret Santa for.

Harry was confused. He had honestly thought Niall was his Secret Santa. It turned out that Niall had picked Alex. If it isn’t Niall, then who is? Harry wondered.

The Secret Santa continued and Harry was utterly bewildered. He still wasn’t called. He shut out his confusion because it was Louis’ turn to speak.

“Ah, this may sound so weird,” Louis said. “But I’ve known this person for the longest time.”

Harry felt his heartbeat pick its speed up. Could it be?

“Um,” Louis continued. “He’s tall, he’s cute, and I could go on days and days about this person. We used to…you know. But…ah. I’m not going to lie anymore. I actually still love this person.”

In the span of a meter, Niall could be seen coughing and smirking. Harry’s breath hitched. It was Louis. Louis was his Secret Santa. By some sort of magic, Louis picked Harry and has given all that Harry has ever wanted the past week. The lube was still shameful though. But did Harry hear correctly? Did Louis actually still love him?

Harry maintained his exterior composure even if he felt a mix of different emotions in the inside. There were whispers among the circle and Harry sat still. He accidentally caught Niall’s eye and the lad smiled at him mischievously.

“C’mon Harry, you know it’s you he’s talking about,” Niall said loudly.

The marketing department erupted into cheers as Harry stood up and got his present from Louis. They stared at each other for a moment and Louis let his touch linger a bit longer on Harry’s hand.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Louis whispered.

“Thank you,” Harry replied in an equally soft manner.

Louis went back to his place and gave Harry an encouraging smile, plus a thumbs up. Their signal. Harry fought back a fond smile and began describing Liam.  Shortly after, the Secret Santa ended.

“On the count of three,” Niall shouted. “Open your presents. One, two three!”

Some tore the wrapping paper covering their gifts while some undid the ribbons or seals that kept the gift from being exposed. Harry was one of the second kind. He slowly unlaced the holiday-themed ribbon of the small paper bag Louis had given him. Inside was a navy blue box – just enough to fit on his hand.

With shaky hands, Harry took the box out and gasped. It was something from Pandora. Harry opened the box and saw that it was a bracelet – a customized one to be exact. It was a simple one – the trademark silver band, the only difference being the H engraved on the charm, plus the February birthstone dangling. There was also a piece of paper inside. Harry unfolded it and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Hi. Merry Christmas. So surprise, I’m your Secret Santa, hahaha! I hope you’ve appreciated the gifts I’ve given you the past few days. The lube was a joke, but I’m sure you can put it to good use. I also hope that you like the gift I’ve given you for the final Secret Santa. Now, don’t you try and tell me that you can’t accept it because it’s too expensive. Because I know you will, Haz. I know you._

_Okay, so I wanted to take this Secret Santa thing as an opportunity to open myself up to you. Four months, eh? I don’t know where to start. I just wanted to apologize for that night. I’m sorry that I said some horrible things to you. You did the same to me too, but I think I hurt you the most. Normally when we fight, do you remember, we’d make up? But after that fight, I hurt you, H. I hurt you by leaving and breaking up with you. That moment I walked in your door, you apologized, but I immediately said I couldn’t do it anymore. And I’m sorry. I mean, it hurt when I said we could be friends but it seemed as if you didn’t want to do so. I think I understand now. Truth be told, I didn’t mean any of that. Ever since I left, it’s been hard. God, Harry, I missed you every single day. And honestly? I still love you. I don’t think there would ever be a time that I would ever stop loving you. I hope you feel the same as I do. Because I’ll be yours, if you want me to be. Even if you don’t, my heart stays the same. I’m sorry for rambling. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Louis_

Harry was overwhelmed with emotions, and the waterworks were coming up. Harry ran a finger against the surface of the bracelet, and lifted his head to catch Louis’ eyes. There was no need to do so. Louis already had his gaze fixated on Harry, and he gave the astonished lad a wave with a soft smile. Harry returned the gesture. All of a sudden, Niall screamed that it was time to party. Harry let out a saturated laugh, stood up and walked over to Louis.

Louis was about to say something but was otherwise interrupted by Harry wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and burrowing his face there.

“It’s okay,” Louis soothed, placing his hands on Harry’s hips and rubbing circles there.

Harry pulled away, not removing his arms in place. “Hi,” he smiled.

“Hey,” Louis replied.

“I’m sorry too about what happened.”

“It’s okay now, yeah? We’re alright?”

“Mhm. And just for the record, I still love you too.”

“That’s good to know,” Louis chuckled, nosing at Harry’s cheek. “I’ve missed you, Harry.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Harry mumbled. “I was suffering every minute without you.”

“You don’t have to worry anymore, love.”

Harry giggled and moved his hands to cup Louis’ cheeks. Their little moment was broken by Niall, who was wolf-whistling…and attempting to hold a mistletoe above their heads. He turned to look at someone in the distance – presumably Liam – to give a thumbs up. Niall then raised an eyebrow at the two tangled boys.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Louis to him, attaching their lips together. Louis gripped harder at Harry’s waist to direct Harry closer to him, and kissed him back. And it felt so nice to have some kind of intimacy again after many horrid months; furthermore, it felt absolutely great to be Louis and Harry once more. Both of them were in their own little world for a while, getting lost in the loveliness of the moment, only breaking apart when Louis began laughing so hard as Niall skipped away screaming, “Ho-ho-ho, bitches! I am the greatest Santa ever! You owe me, Tomlinson!”

“Care to explain?” Harry asked Louis with an expression that lay between amused and shaken.

“Did you know that I didn’t originally pick your name? That I wasn’t originally your Secret Santa?”

“Wait, what?”

“I actually switched with Niall.”

Harry hit Louis on the chest playfully. “You broke one of the Secret Santa rules!”

“Like I care, H,” Louis answered. “All of this was for you. All in the name of love, in the name of my feelings.” He then smiled sweetly.

“Sap,” Harry muttered. “Cheesy as fuck bastard.”

Louis shook his head fondly, and this time, it was his turn to connect their lips. The softness of their lips caressing each other – their kiss, in all its warmth, full of love – overpowered the chilly atmosphere. And Harry thought, his life was no longer a blizzard now that he had Louis back. Nothing compared to the very snug feeling love could give. It was the best Christmas present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> twitter: @inkedaffection  
> tumblr: earthtoianna


End file.
